


Caught Red Handed

by Red__Wolf



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, F/M, Flirting, Secret Admirer, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red__Wolf/pseuds/Red__Wolf
Summary: Geralt and his travelling companion stop to rest for the night and exchange some friendly banter.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Caught Red Handed

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little scene between Geralt and his travelling companion as they wind down for the evening. Thanks for reading.

“The horses have settled in nicely,” Y/N announced as she entered the room they'd rented for the night, sitting on the bed and slipping off her boots with a sigh of relief. Although the room was basic she was grateful for the short respite, her body aching for a night in a warm bed instead of out in the wilderness like she was more accustomed to.

Geralt stood at the window, his eyes fixed on the streets below as he nodded to acknowledge his companion's words. They were not the only ones in need of a decent rest and the witcher had been pleased when he'd discovered the stables the village played host to; they wouldn't get far if their mounts were impaired. 

While he was distracted, Y/N used the opportunity to study her travelling companion, a fond smile gracing her lips as her eyes traced his outline. It was rare for them to have quiet moments like this, having been on the road a long time with their attention usually on other things like their safety, what threats lay up ahead, when they’d get their next meal, etc. She watched the shadows cast by the candlelight dance across his face, the flickering glow highlighting the scar running across his left eye - one of many that littered his body. She had wondered on many occasions how he had gotten that particular scar, though she’d never ventured to ask. 

Her attention slowly moved down the witcher’s body, admiring his robust frame, before settling on his toned backside - a longtime fascination that had never failed to capture Y/N's attention and put a smile on her face, as well as a spring in her step. 

“Would it help if I bent over?” The witcher’s gruff voice broke the silence, causing Y/N to snap her attention to his face, finding him smirking back at her with folded arms. She'd been caught red handed, or rather, red faced, as a blush crept to her cheeks and she quickly got up from the bed, busying herself by crossing the room to stoke the fire. 

“I wasn't looking at your arse if that's what you were thinking,” she protested, albeit rather weakly. “There was a spider on the dresser beside you.” 

“Mhm, and it just _really_ grabbed your attention, huh?” 

“Well, you know how I detest the little buggers…”

Geralt's eyebrow raised skeptically, “Y/N, I don't need to use my witcher senses to see through your bullshit.”

Y/N turned to protest, however she was caught off guard when she found him standing closer than expected - curse him and his stealth skills - and any words she’d intended to say melted on her tongue. 

“It’s alright,” Geralt murmured, taking a step closer, his amber eyes glimmering in the warm light and putting her under his spell. “I’ve been told I have a certain, _effect_ , on women. I knew it would only be a matter of time before it got to you too…”

And just like that the spell was broken, his cocky banter causing her to roll her eyes and jokingly shove him back as she returned to the bed with a sour look. Geralt simply chuckled, quite clearly amused with himself, and joined her.

“You're intolerable at times. I hope you know that,” she grumbled, as she settled beneath the covers and began to undress for the night. 

When they'd first hit the road she'd been reluctant to share a room with the witcher, feeling particularly self conscious when it came to dressing and undressing in front of each other, but she’d soon learned that there were far more important things to worry about than the possibility of Geralt seeing her tits, so she’d quickly got used to the idea that every once in a while they might catch a glimpse of each other’s more private areas. They were only body parts, after all, and she'd cut off enough of those to know that it didn't really matter who saw what. And if it meant saving a bit of coin to spend on other luxuries, who was she to protest against sharing a room?

“Now, is it safe for me to undress or will I find myself fending you off in the night?” Geralt continued to tease, however Y/N was facing the other way so he didn't see her blush this time. 

“ _Goodnight Geralt_ ,” she snapped, calling the conversation to an end by blowing out the candle on her side and burying her head in her pillows. Geralt took the hint and fell silent, the only sound being that of his buckles and belts clattering as they dropped to the floor with his clothes. He slid into bed beside her, careful not to get too close in fear she mistook any accidental touch for further teasing. Not that he was opposed to the idea, of course - Y/N wasn't the only one who stole sneaky glances here and there, Geralt was just better at not getting caught.

Stealing one last glance in her direction, the witcher smiled softly before turning the other way and blowing out the last candle, relishing the feeling of a nice warm bed and soft, clean pillows to lay his head upon. 

With the rare luxury of a soundless and safe night ahead of them, it didn't take long for the companions to fall asleep.


End file.
